New Kid
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: A year after Konoka and Setsuna went out, something happened to make Konoka forget Setsuna! And with this new kid coming to class, will Konoka fall for him? Konoksetsu in the later chapters. Sequel to New girl. Please read and review!
1. Who are you?

Chapter 1: Who are you?

It was a year now since Konoka and Setsuna were together and they were happy. Since then, Setsuna was more open and social, but still had a dangerous aura around her if you got too close.

"Ok Secchan, I'll be back later. Gramps wants me to meet him." said Konoka, giving her girlfriend one last hug and kiss before she left.

"See ya Kono-chan." Setsuna laid on their bed, resting her eyes from the late night side-jobs and early morning trainings.

Konoka walked in the cold night, wishing that Setsuna would've joined her, but remembered that Konoemon wanted to meet her privately. After a few minutes, she went into Konoemon's office.

"Ok gramps, why did you call me here?" asked Konoka.

"Just to warn you." Konoemon stroked his beard, "There's something going here and you, especially, need to be carful. I don't know the details, but you'll forget someone that you love dearly."

"That's it? You didn't have to call me out for this!" Konoka turned to leave. "That's it?"

"There's that and a new student coming here tomorrow." Konoka already left before he said anything. "Konoka…I hope that you can still remember Setsuna-kun …."

* * *

"Mou! Gramps didn't have to tell me that!" Konoka huffed as she went back to the room that she shared with Setsuna. She couldn't wait to sleep with her warm and comfortable girlfriend. Suddenly, something hit her hard on the head, making Konoka fall unconscious.

By the next morning, Setsuna was worried that Konoka didn't come back from her trip to see her grandfather last night and went looking for her. After a few minutes, she found Konoka lying on the floor.

"Kono-chan!" Setsuna carried her back to the room, waited for her to wake up. Few more hours later, Konoka woke up to a strange room. "Where am I?"

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna sat on the bed, "How're you feeling?"

Konoka backed away from Setsuna, "W-Who're you?!"

"Eh?" Setsuna stared at her in shock, "K-Kono-chan, i-it's me Setsuna."

"Setsuna? I don't know you! Where's Asuna?! Negi-kun!" Konoka tried to get out of bed, but Setsuna had a grip on her hand.

"Hold on Kono-chan! I found you unconscious on the ground earlier!" Setsuna let Konoka go and got up from the bed. "I'll bring Asuna-san here. Just wait here." Setsuna left Konoka alone, and came back with Asuna few minutes later.

"Konoka! You seriously can't remember Setsuna-san?!"

"W-What do you mean 'can't remember?' You always told me to stay away from her!" said Konoka in a confused tone.

"I never told you that!" Asuna grabbed Konoka by the shoulders and shook her, "You don't even remember your own girlfriend!"

"G-Girlfriend?!" Konoka blushed. Setsuna just turned away painfully. "Asuna-san, just leave it. She can't remember me."

"S-Setsuna-san?" Asuna hit her on the head, "That's it?! You're just gonna accept this?!" Asuna grabbed her by the shoulders, "You're just gonna give her up?!"

"What else can I do?!" Setsuna got away from Asuna's grip, "She can't remember me and there might not be anyway to remember me again!" Setsuna fell to her knees, "The least that I can do is not interfere with her life since she completely forgotten me."

"I can't believe you?! So you spent one entire year with her just so that I can hear this BS?! What happened to the Setsuna-san that Konoka knew and loved?!" Asuna was about to hit Setsuna again but Konoka grabbed onto her arm. "Stop it!"

"Fine." Konoka let go of Asuna and knelt down next to Setsuna. "Se…Setsuna-san?" Setsuna looked at her with pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but even though you seem familiar to me, I can't remember you."

"Don't worry about it…you can't seem to remember how I saved you before or anything."

"You saved me?" Konoka closed her eyes and thought if she was in trouble and someone saved her. "About four months before I came here…was that you?" Asuna and Setsuna looked at her in shock, she remembered something!

"Yeah Konoka! Setsuna saved you from some thugs and left without a trace! Four months later, you came here just to see her and when you did, you started to go out with her!"

"Woah woah! Asuna-san! That's way too much information to give her right now!" Setsuna blushed.

"Go on." Konoka wanted to know more, and if she did maybe, just maybe, she can remember who Setsuna was to her.

* * *

Me: And done. How's that? Some updates might be slow since I kinda got in a fight (sweat drop) You didn't need to know the details so just please read and review!

Konoka: Mou Fate-kun! Why'd you make me forget Secchan?!

Me: 'Cause I was bored and had this idea from a manga I read a couple months ago. Besides, what did you wanted to do with Sakurazaki? Make out or somethin'? If you were get out!

Konoka: -blushed furiously- Mou! –slaps me hard-

Me: (mutters: this is exactly why I can't understand girls.)

Konoka: What was that?!

Me: Uh nothin'! Please read and review!


	2. Meeting the New Student

Chapter 2: Meeting the New Student

An hour later, after some Q's and A's, Konoka still couldn't remember Setsuna.

"I told you. I'll see you two later." Setsuna left Asuna and Konoka alone.

"I feel sorry for Setsuna-san." Asuna looked at Konoka, "Come on Konoka! You just remember her faintly, so try to remember everything!"

"I tried to but I can't!" Konoka stared at the ground dejectedly, "I feel so sorry for her…I wish I can remember her."

"Let's see it about 7 so there's still some time before class starts. Mind telling me what you remember before you forgot her?"

"Um…I don't understand…"

"Setsuna-san said that she found you this morning on the ground, so what were you dong before then?"

"I think I went to visit gramps…he told me something like being careful, not being able to remember someone that I love dearly, and that a new kid was coming to class."

"Great, we'll visit him afterschool, let's just get ready for school." said Asuna, not even listening to the 'new kid' part.

* * *

Setsuna sat at her desk with her head down. She just couldn't believe it, Konoka forgot about her. '_Maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't be with her…_' Setsuna dejectedly thought, closing her eyes.

One by one, the students came in, wondering what happened to Setsuna since she wasn't there with Konoka. When Konoka and Asuna came in, Kazumi quickly questioned them.

"Hey Konoka, why aren't you with Setsuna-san anymore? Did you two break up?"

"Hey Asakura! It's just a little something so don't question her!" Asuna quickly answered for Konoka.

"I wasn't asking you. Oh well, sooner or later, I'll find out!" Kazumi went back to her seat, watching Setsuna and Konoka carefully. Konoka looked at Setsuna, hoping to find out who she was but it seemed like Setsuna was sleeping right now.

"Everyone, good morning." Negi smiled as he came in, "We have a new student today, so give him your warmest welcome!"

A boy with short snow white hair with black highlights came in wearing black slacks, black polo shirt tucked in neatly with the sleeves folded just below the elbows, black shoes and bandages covering his eyes. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and there was something about him that that you had to be careful with.

"His name is Nakashima Kureno-kun, and I half-lied that he was a new student." Negi sheepishly said, "He's a teacher's aid since he's limited on what he can do."

Kureno put his hand on Negi. "I'm not that limited."

"Oh yes. That's right." Negi laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever, don't you have a class to start?"

"Thanks for reminding me!" Kureno put his hand back in his pocket and sat down, leaning by the door.

The entire class was quiet, and waited impatiently for class to end. With Kureno there, some were scared of him, like they felt before with Setsuna. After a long while, class finally ended.

* * *

After class:

Kureno went up to Setsuna, who still didn't notice him, and poked her. She didn't even notice that he touched her and continued to mope.

"Hey Sakurazaki, got a minute?" Kureno tried shaking her.

"Hm?" Setsuna looked at Kureno, "Who're you?"

"Seems like someone wasn't paying attention to class." Kureno shrugged her off, "Anyways, come with me for a minute."

Setsuna packed up all her things and followed him out.

"You didn't need to bring those." Setsuna shrugged and looked at the ground. "I know, but I was going to talk to the headmaster about something."

"I'll make this brief then. Be careful and stick close to the one that's closest to your heart. Good luck and you'll know what I mean soon." Kureno went back to class.

'_How can I stay close to Kono-chan when she doesn't even remember me?_' Setsuna walked to Konoemon's office.

"Oh Setsuna-kun! Do you need me for something?"

"Yes. Is there and jobs that you need to be taken care of? I need to get my mind of something for awhile." said Setsuna.

"There is some, but it'll take more than a week to take care if them all." Konoemon handed Setsuna some files. "This is about Konoka, is it not?"

"….I'll finish these jobs in about 3 days sir." Setsuna took the files and walked out.

"I hope for the best for both of you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Konoka has been wondering what Setsuna was doing right now. Ever since she left with Kureno and Kureno came back alone, she was worried. '_But why am I worried? I don't even know Setsuna-san but…just thinking of her makes my heart pound._'

"Konoe, got a minute?" said Kureno.

"Eh?" Konoka looked up at him, "Why?"

"Come on. Just a few seconds then."

"Ok, I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Good, 'cause…Sakurazaki…you gotta take care of her…" Kureno turned to leave.

"Wait! That's it?" Konoka grabbed Kureno's arm and saw blood, a lot of blood. Kureno quickly got free from her grasp, "I only said that it was a few seconds, and try to do what I just told you."

Konoka was shaking now; she hadn't had any visions like that since she transferred to Mahora.

* * *

After School:

Asuna walked Konoka back to her dorm, since Konoemon didn't answer their questions, and saw that Setsuna wasn't there. "Hopefully Setsuna-san will be back soon. I'll come by later to check up on you." Konoka just nodded as Asuna went back to her room.

Konoka sat on the bed and laid down after awhile. '_Setsuna-san…_' Konoka soon fell asleep. She didn't notice the note left for her on the desk.

"Konoka?" Asuna knocked on the door. "Konoka are you in there?" Asuna opened the door and found it unlocked. "Konoka what if a pervert came in?"

"Huh? Asuna? What's up?" Konoka lazily scratched her eye.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Asuna sheepishly scratched her head. "Anyways, where's Setsuna-san?"

"I don't know, I kinda fell asleep when you left."

Asuna went over to the desk and saw a note there. "Mind if I read this?"

"What is it?" Konoka took the note from her and read it.

_Konoka_

_I won't be coming back to the room for about 3 days so take care. I hope that you can remember me by that time but…don't push yourself to remember if you can't. _

_See you soon, Setsuna._

"What a time to leave." Asuna sighed and slapped herself on the head. "You ok Konoka?"

"Asuna…this…isn't the first time she did something like this right?"

"This is like the tenth time." Asuna sighed again, "Every time she came back, she would be so exhausted that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows and you would get mad at her for doing things like that." Asuna laughed at the last part, "But in the end you knew that she did if for you so you quickly forgave her and still loved her for loving you." Konoka blushed again. "What? Is the thought of Setsuna making you like that or what?"

"Asuna!!"

Asuna just laughed.

* * *

Me: And that'll be it for now. Still can't really think of any ideas for this (sweat drop) so sorry if it seemed confusing or a bit too much OOC

Konoka: Just hurry up and make me remember Secchan!

Me: Whenever I feel like it! Thanks: Natasia Tokado_,_ nolens volens, and elfspirit7 for reviewing! See ya all next time! -Runs away from Konoka-


	3. Faintly remembering

Chapter 3: Faintly remembering

The next morning, Asuna went to visit Konoka again. "Hey Konoka, how's it goin' without Setsuna-san?" Konoka just pouted. "Ha ha, lonely without her?" If Asuna continued any longer, Konoka would've sent her to the hospital.

"Mind if I came in?" asked Kureno.

"Can you see with those bandages on?" asked Konoka.

"Yeah, very clearly. I would not recommend taking them off though." Kureno leaned on the walls, "Straight to the point, one of you already lost someone dear so I'll make this brief. Within the next week, if you don't remember who that person is, he or she will die."

"Wait a second." Asuna grabbed his arm, "Why're you telling us this? Do you have something to do with it?"

"No, I'm just telling you for your own good." Kureno broke free from Asuna and left the room.

"Next week… Setsuna-san will be back before then so come on Konoka! Remember her!"

"I'm trying! Setsuna-san said that I shouldn't force myself but the way that she said it….it seemed cold…"

"Do you even love her?! Why'd you spent the last year together for anyways?!"

Konoka blushed and thought about Setsuna. Every time, she heart would pound and it would break if she wasn't near her. She faintly remembered a blushing face and warmth from those eyes. "Secchan…"

"What? Konoka what did you just say?" Asuna thought that Konoka remembered her subconsciously. "Say it again what you just said."

"Secchan? Who's Secchan anyways?"

"That's what you call Setsuna-san!" Asuna grinned at her, "Come on! Whatever you're doing, keep on doing it!"

"O-Ok."

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, Setsuna was breathing heavily. Just putting up some new talismans took most of her energy.

'_That should last until the end of this year for now. Next, destroy the demons that comes here around 2 in the morning…that can wait until later tonight, I can make sure that the barrier is still working._' thought Setsuna walking around the outskirts of Mahora, '_At this rate, I should be done by tomorrow…Hopefully Kono-chan remembers me…_'

"Hey Setsuna, what are you doing here?" said Evangeline.

"Doing some jobs for the headmaster."

"He said that it'll take a week but you're nearly done and you took this job only yesterday? Trying to take your mind of something?"

"That's none of your business."

Evangeline grabbed Setsuna by her collar, "Oh you bet it is. I can't have my little hanyo trainee walking around, exhausting herself for something. Tell me what it is not I'll make you do all these jobs over again."

"Like I said it's none of your business." Setsuna grabbed Evangeline's hand, "Now leave me alone." Setsuna walked away with Evangeline glaring at her.

"Damn you! I'm trying to help you too!"

'_I don't need help…I don't even deserve to be here with them…_' What Setsuna didn't notice that she was slightly disappearing.

* * *

"Konoe, if you don't remember Sakurazaki soon, she'll be dead." muttered Kureno, leaning on the walls. After awhile, he walked away and saw Setsuna walking around. "Hey Sakurazaki."

"Nakashima? What do you want?"

"First: Go back to your room, you look like a wreck. Two: How do you feel about Konoe?"

"She's special to me but…if she doesn't remember me, I'll just…."

"Just what? Die? Disappear? 'Cause that's what's gonna happen to you soon." Kureno crossed his arms.

"Then that'll be fine…"

"Fine? Fine for who? It won't be _fine_ for Konoe! If there's something that you want, take the chance! Your life is too short to be living as a coward!"

"Then why did she forget me?!" Setsuna grabbed Kureno by the collar, "If she really loved me, she wouldn't have forgotten!"

"What do you think?! There was something going on here that's making people forget someone that they love! I came here to investigate that and heard that Konoe forgot about you!" Kureno grabbed her wrists, "If you really wanted her to remember you, you would've stayed by her side and not waiting and hoping that she would just _magically_ remember you!"

"I didn't need you to give me a lecture on that!" Setsuna punched him, "I…I can't stay by her side…what if she forgot me because she wanted to…?"

Kureno grabbed Setsuna by the collar and lifted her up, "Do you really think that she forgot you because she wanted to?!" The bandages fell off his eyes, revealing one red and one blue eye and split pupils. "Look into my eyes and you'll see what will happen if you continue to think this way!"

Setsuna looked into his eyes and saw Konoka crying, screaming her name over and over again. "Ok! Ok! I got it! What do I have to do?"

Kureno let her down and wrapped the bandages over his eyes again. "Like I said, go back to her."

Setsuna nodded then went back to her room, leaving the files of jobs forgotten on the floor. Kureno picked them up and looked over them.

"It only takes a few hours to finish this…might as well finish it for her."

* * *

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna came into the room and didn't see anyone. "Oh well, I should get some rest for now." Setsuna laid down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

Few hours later, Konoka went back into the room and saw Setsuna sleeping on the couch.

'_I can't believe it…just looking at her face is making my heart pound…_' Konoka blushed as she neared Setsuna.

"Kono-chan." Setsuna muttered, making Konoka blush more.

"Oh Secchan, you're going to catch a clod if you sleep like that." Konoka carefully draped a blanket over Setsuna, but she fell making Setsuna fall on top of her. "S-Secchan!"

Setsuna rolled to his side, but wrapped her arms around Konoka, "Don't leave me again…"

Konoka blushed, snuggled closer to her. "I wish that I can remember everything about you Secchan…sweet dreams…" Konoka lightly kissed Setsuna on the lips and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: There, done for now. Geez, two chapters in one day? Aren't you happy?

Konoka: If you make me remember Secchan, I will!

Me: Geez, haven't you heard of 'Muscle Memory?' Oh well, never mind Thanks Natasia Tokado for the quick review! See ya all next time!


	4. The time limit and song

Chapter 4: The time limit and song

Later that night, Konoka slightly felt cold even though she was sleeping next to Setsuna.

"Mmmm…Secchan?" Konoka opened her eyes and saw that Setsuna was slightly transparent, "Secchan!"

Setsuna woke up right away and she was completely visible again, "Are you ok Kono-chan?"

Konoka hugged Setsuna tight as if she was going to disappear and cried.

"K-Kono-chan?" Setsuna hugged her back "What's wrong?"

"Stay with me!" Konoka hugged Setsuna tighter, "Don't leave me!"

"What are you talking about? Why would I even leave you in the first place?" smiled Setsuna giving Konoka a comforting kiss, "Go back to sleep for now. You must be tired."

Konoka nodded and leaned on Setsuna, "Good night Secchan…"

* * *

_Dream:_

_It was pitch black and no one was seen anywhere._

"_Secchan? Asuna? Anyone!" Konoka ran around, looking for anyone or anything._

"_Remember…" said a voice._

"_What?" Konoka looked around and saw all her classmates smiling but there was one person sitting alone in the back and her face was white. "Who's that?"_

"_Times running out…Hurry and remember…"_

"_Wait tell me more! Who's that person?"_

"_She's the most important person in your life…remember Konoe Konoka…remember before it's too late…"_

* * *

Konoka woke up again and didn't se Setsuna around anywhere, "Secchan!" Konoka went into the kitchen and sighed in relief that Setsuna was there cooking.

"Morning Kono-chan. I didn't wake you did I?" smiled Setsuna.

Konoka went up to Setsuna and hugged her again.

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna hugged her back, "I won't be that far from you."

"I can't help it…I don't really remember you and every time that you're not by my side, I have a feeling that you won't be there anymore…" Konoka buried her head on Setsuna's shoulder, "Please don't leave me."

Setsuna sighed and an idea popped into her head. "_If I had been able to meet you, I wouldn't have let you go ever again._" Setsuna sang softly, thinking that it would calm Konoka down a bit, from whatever was making her worried, "_The hanamidou tells the end of spring one petal from this misty flower…and an old song floats back, gently, even now, into my heart._" Setsuna placed Konoka on her lap, stroking her back, "_The miracle of meeting you in a city where the wind whispered through, we walked a path through the hills hand in hand and made an unforgettable promise._"

Konoka slowly went back to sleep but still had a grip on Setsuna. "_I can hear your voice in the wind the thin ice freezes back over, long ago memories not knowing to be afraid of hurt, I swore that someday we'd meet again._" Setsuna continued, hoping that Konoka feels better, "_Here in a season of pale crimson with smiles on our faces, alone in the city of whirling blossoms can't return to when things were fine. In this very same place, just like on that day with my face strewn with tears, I waited for you._" Setsuna gently laid Konoka on the bed, still holding onto her hand, "_Those petals fly in the whirling wind as if stroking the water's surface. In my anguish, I treasure each and every one…_"

Setsuna kissed Konoka on the forehead as she slowly let go of Konoka's hand, "_Everyone says that they're lonely, that they keep searching for someone, but all they end up chasing after are the fleeting. If I could have met you in the city of changing hues, I won't need any more promises. More than anyone else, you are so easy to hurt. I want to be with you this time, forever…_" Setsuna gave Konoka one last kiss on the forehead before she went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Negi smiled as he went in and took attendance, "Have anyone seen Setsuna-san, Konoka-san, and Nakashima-kun?"

"They never came in." answered Ayaka.

Kureno came in as if he wasn't even late.

"You're late Nakashima-kun."

"The old man made me late, I had to go over a quick meeting with him."

"Now we just need Konoka-san and Setsuna-san."

"I bet that they're in their room. I'll take today's and this week's homework to them." suggested Kureno, knowing that this week could be the last week.

"Ok, please do." smiled Negi, not even knowing what would happen and giving him the homework.

Kureno just nodded and walked away. Asuna thought that something was up and followed him out.

* * *

"What do you want Kagurazaka?" said Kureno, knowing that she had followed him since her left the class, "If you're worried about them, then there's nothing that you can do. This is something that they have to over come themselves."

"Why're you talking like you know about it!" said Asuna, "If you are, then make Konoka remember!"

"I didn't do this!" Kureno clenched his fists, "I just…don't want the same thing to happen again…"

"Again? Did something like this happen to you?"

"Not to me…to some of my old friends…" Kureno took off his bandages, but kept his eyes closed, "Ever since then, my eyes never really worked the same again." Kureno showed Asuna his right eye. "You should be able to see it right? What happened to my past."

Asuna looked into his red eye and saw blood and someone crying. "Who's that kid crying? Why's there so much blood?"

"The blood is something that you shouldn't worry about. That 'kid' was my friend…she's kinda like Konoe, she lost her lover…when she remembered, it was too late…he disappeared...in a way he died, and I can't let things like this happen ever again." Kureno retied the bandages on his eyes again.

"You…why're you investigating this? Is it for yourself or for other people?"

"I don't really know…it could be both since I wanted to know why my friend suddenly forgets someone important and I didn't want this to happen to other people…"

"So that's why you came here? Because you heard that Konoka forgot about Setsuna-san?"

"I didn't have to 'hear' about it. It just came up when I arrived here last week." Kureno sighed, "If you're done with Q's and A's, I'm gonna give this stuff to Konoe and Sakurazaki."

"I wanna check on them too."

* * *

Setsuna laid on the couch "_Class should be starting already…I can't just leave Kono-chan here…she was already clinging onto me when she didn't find me laying with her this morning._'

"Secchan?" Konoka's shaky voice called out, scared to be alone, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here Kono-chan." Setsuna sat on the bed, "I'm not gonna go anywhere."

Asuna came into the room finding them on the bed, "What are you guys doing? Class started already."

"A-Asuna-san!"

"You can forget about classes for this week since you'll be busy with something else." said Kureno leaning on the wall, "Just in case, I brought the homework for this week."

"What are you going to be busy with?" asked Setsuna, Konoka clinging onto her arm again.

"The time limit…"

* * *

Me: And how's that? If you were smart, you'd know where I got the song from! (sweat drop) but just in case it's Time after Time -Hana Mau Machi de- by Mai Kuraki…anyways, please read and review and hope that you all like it! Thanks: nolens volens, Rebanex, Natasia Tokado_,_ and elfspirit7 for reviewing!

Konoka: Do I remember Secchan yet?

Me: Uh no, remember her before the time limit runs out then yea.

Asuna: And what if she doesn't?

Me: Sakurazaki disappears or in other words, dies.

Konoka: Noooo! Secchan!

Me: Geez. -scratches head- You're already huggin' her and stuff, what else do ya want?

Konoka: To remember her!

Setsuna: O-Ojou-sama…Nakashima is there anyway to make her remember?

Me: Maybe…but then that might be rated M and I really don't wanna do that since I'm underage. Oh well See ya all next time! -runs away-


	5. Slowly disappearing

Chapter 5: Slowly disappearing

"What's the time limit?" asked Asuna as Setsuna held onto Konoka.

"Like I said this will be a busy week. You gotta pay attention." Kureno scratched his head, "In other words, you only got this week. And that was in baka form." Kureno muttered the last part.

"I-Is there anyway for me to remember Secchan faster?" Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna, "I-I don't want to lose her."

"For starters, you gotta do more than huggin' like that…you talked about each other's pasts right?"

"A bit." Asuna crossed her arms.

"Ya know, 'a bit' doesn't help much." Kureno sighed, "At this rate Sakurazaki might disappear from you two."

Asuna and Konoka gasped as Setsuna just looked down.

"I said 'might', there's still a chance to save her, but I don't know what."

"You know, Konoka remember what she used to call Setsuna-san." said Asuna.

"Really? Do you remember how you did it?"

Konoka blushed, "I…I just thought about Setsuna-san…that was it…"

"And yet you still hug her as if you remember her …"

Konoka blushed harder.

"Sakurazaki, tell me something…tell me what exactly what you did with Konoe before she was like this."

Now it was Setsuna's turn to blush.

"They went on dates every other week; they slept together, but I don't know what exactly what they did; they always hug and kiss every other minute; they-"

"Ok Asuna-san! That's enough!" Setsuna interrupted blushing bright red as Konoka hid her face on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Well, this could only be a hypothesis but…try doing those things again. It might work." suggested Kureno, slightly smirking.

"A-All we have to do is the date right?" asked Konoka, peeking at them from Setsuna's shoulder.

"You already hugged, kissed, and did who-knows-what when you were sleeping?! That was way to fast!" Asuna blushed a light pink.

"Mou Asuna!" Konoka pouted hiding her face on Setsuna's shoulder again.

"Hey, did Konoe ever do that when you embarrass her?" asked Kureno.

"From time to time. But most of the time, it was Setsuna-san who did that."

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna shouted in horror. Who could blame her? After all, how would _you_ feel if _your_ friend told a stranger things that you didn't really wanted them to know?

"Did you know that there's two types of memory?" said Kureno, trying to get the girls back on topic.

"No, what does this have to do with anything." Asuna scratched her head in frustration.

"In way, yes. What the conscious mind remembers, and what the body remembers. Both of these memories are important. Whenever the mind forgets, the body remembers for it." Kureno smiled, "Like now."

"So Konoka doesn't remember Setsuna-san, but her body does? That's kinda weird."

"At least it's a start, and she even remembered her little nickname for her girlfriend."

Suddenly part of Setsuna started to become transparent. Kureno frowned, Asuna still tried to understand the 'two types of memories', Setsuna just sighed and Konoka held onto Setsuna tighter, making her visible.

"Keep grabbing her like that, she might suffocate, but at least it makes her stay awhile longer."

"I-Is there anyway to make her stay for good?" asked Konoka.

"Just stay by her side until you remember everything. After all…" Kureno patted Konoka's head, smirking, "We can't have your body remembering everything for you."

"N-Nakashima-kun!" Konoka lightly hit Kureno's shoulder as he walked away.

"I guess I should go back to class." Asuna gave them a mischievous smirk before leaving, "Have a _very fun time_ you _two_."

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna sighed, "Now what?" Konoka suddenly jumped on top of Setsuna, making her fall back on the bed, "W-Wha? K-Kono-chan!"

"C-Can W-We stay like this? J-Just for a little while…" Konoka blushed.

"O-Ok…" Setsuna held onto Konoka.

* * *

On the way back to class, Asuna glared at Kureno's back, knowing that he missed something.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't glare at my back like that Kagurazaka." sighed Kureno, "If you wanna ask something, then ask."

"I have a feeling that you didn't tell us something."

"Yeah, but that wasn't important." Kureno stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Just be glad that Konoe still remembers Sakurazaki, even though it's just a little. If she didn't, Sakurazaki would've disappeared the end of the first day that Konoe asked her who she was."

Kureno went back in the classroom and leaned on the door as Asuna casually walked in.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were." said Negi.

'_Aw crap…I forgot that I left without them knowing!_' thought Asuna.

"Well tell me about it later." Negi went back to his lesson.

Asuna sighed in relief and went back to her seat.

After class ended, Asuna began to worry about Konoka again. Just when she thought of that, Konoka ran into the class, tears in her eyes.

"N-Nakashima-kun! Quick!" Konoka ran back out with Kureno quickly following.

After a few minutes, they went back into Setsuna's room, half of her body was completely transparent, and she was breathing hard.

"K-Kono-chan?" Setsuna tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"How did this happen?" asked Kureno.

"I-I don't know…I-I was just sleeping with her and then I woke up, seeing her like this." Konoka cried, "I-If Secchan disappears, I don't know what I'll do!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to figure this out, but first…." Kureno turned away, "Kiss her or somethin'."

Konoka blushed and did what she was told, luckily, Setsuna was visible again. Konoka hugged Setsuna tightly, "Thank god!"

* * *

Me: And that's it for now. Damn! Two chapters in one day again?! Some people better be appreciated! Anyways please read and review!

Konoka: You were close to killing Secchan again

Me: But I made you save her so be thankful, see ya all next time! -runs away-


	6. Stay by my side and found the mastermind

Chapter 6: Stay by my side and found the mastermind

"Secchan…Secchan!" Konoka wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck, never wanting to let her go.

"K-Kono-chan?" Setsuna looked at Kureno, "What happened? I just suddenly felt tired…."

"You were about to disappear, but Konoe didn't allow it." Kureno sat on the couch, "If she didn't act a second later, you would've disappeared."

Setsuna looked at Konoka with a thankful look and hugged her back, "Thanks Kono-chan…"

"Hey Nakashima-kun…why're you helping us and giving us advice?" asked Konoka.

"Why do you want to know?" Kureno looked down, hoping that they wouldn't see the sad look he had, "I hate it when things repeat themselves…"

"Something like this happened to you?" said Setsuna, noticing the sadness in his voice.

"It's none of your business anyways…." Kureno clenched is fists, muttering to himself, "…No one should get involved…"

Setsuna decided to ignore it and hugged Konoka a bit tighter.

"Secchan…are you really here?" Konoka looked into Setsuna's eyes, "Y….you're stating to get colder…"

'_First they get cold, then they become transparent? Then that would mean…what am I saying…_she's_ been_ dead _for over 10 years…'_ thought Kureno.

"Fate-chan…" said a voice.

"Hey Sakurazaki, did you hear that?" asked Kureno, hoping that it would be an illusion.

"Fate-chan…" said the voice again, only closer.

"Yeah." Setsuna looked around, but didn't see anything or anyone.

"Fate-chan…it's me…don't you remember?" now the voice sounded like a little girl.

"Fate?" Konoka looked up, scared, "W-Who's Fate?"

"I-It can't be Fate Averruncus?!"

"Fate-chan…it's been 10 years…I haven't seen you since the accident…does that burned scar on your back still hurts?" asked the girl's voice.

"Shut up." Kureno muttered, not wanting to believe that this voice was someone he knew.

"Burned scar? 10 years?" Setsuna looked at Kureno, who had a troubled look on his face, "What's wrong Nakashima?"

"Just get out of here…I…." Kureno turned away from them, "I know now who's behind this incident…sorry…" Kureno ran up to them and pushed them out the window.

Setsuna reacted fast and carried Konoka bridal style so that she could land on her feet.

"Secchan!" Konoka pointed up.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna looked up and saw a dark cloud surrounding the room that they were in, "Nakashima!"

"Fate-chan…that was mean…" said the voice. A girl emerged from the darkness. She was about 12 years old, long flame red hair and cool blue eyes, wearing what looks to be black shorts, white shirt, and black shoes.

"Ojou-chan…." Kureno muttered.

"I told you that it wasn't Ojou-chan! Call me by my name, please…for old times sake…" pouted the girl.

Kureno sighed, "Ayuki….why're you here? I thought that you died 10 years ago."

"I couldn't have died! After all you protected me from that fire." Ayuki walked up to Kureno, "And I never got a chance to thank you since you left me at the hospital."

"That's nonsense. The doctors and nurses said that you died the minute that I brought you in."

"Yuki-chan, I want you to make Konoe remember Sakurazaki again. Something has happened to you and you're not the same Ojou-chan that I remember." Kureno using the old nickname for her as he removed the bandages from his eyes and looked at Ayuki.

"What?" Ayuki looked shocked, "What happened to your beautiful yellow eyes…?" Ayuki looked at his hair, "And your black hair?"

"To keep my identity of Nakashima Fate a secret, I dyed my hair and had color contacts…" Kureno hugged Ayuki, "I am now Nakashima Kureno, Yuki-chan…please for me, make them remember…"

"No…No!" Ayuki pushed Kureno away, "Fate-chan always liked me and supported my ideas!"

"But not this one!" Kureno grabbed her wrists, "Making people lose their memory of their cherished person isn't something that I would've approved and neither what you would've done!"

"Y-You're not Fate-chan!"

"I am who I am! The Yuki-chan that I know wouldn't do things like this!" Kureno pulled her close and hugged her tight, "And she follows me around everywhere like a small chick following it's mom and I really loved her for who she was."

Slowly the darkness disappeared and Ayuki fell unconscious. Konoka and Setsuna ran into the room and saw Kureno cradling a small girl.

"Hey you two."

"What happened here? Who's that? What happened to your hair and eyes?" asked Konoka.

"Huh?" Kureno laid Ayuki on the couch and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Instead of his snow-white hair, it was midnight black and his eyes were yellow again, "Great, back to it's original color."

"Answer us."

"Later." Kureno sat on the couch and laid Ayuki on his lap, "I'll explain everything after she tells me what happened…she…she's the cause of all this trouble…"

"What?!"

* * *

Me: And there, hope you all like it (sweat drop) Hopefully it's not too confusing for you guys and girls.

Konoka: Why'd you make a little girl make me forget Secchan?

Me: I'll explain it in the next chapter, go make out with Sakurazaki or somethin' Thanks: elfspirit7, Natasia Tokado(x2) and nolens volens for reviewing!

Setsuna: Hey! Don't use me to get away from Ojou-sama!

Me: What? I thought that you liked her.

Setsuna: -blush- I-I do b-but that w-wouldn't be p-proper!

Konoka: Secchan doesn't like me anymore?! -cries-

Me: Aw crap, Sakurazaki satisfy her or somethin'! You made her cry!

Setsuna: Fine! -hugs Konoka and leaves the room while carrying Konoka in her arms-

Me: Good now with them gone, please read and review! Good night!

(P.S I might not update for awhile until a manga updates it's chapters or when I feel like it since school's starting soon! Sorry, see ya next time!)


	7. The Explanation

Chapter 7: The Explanation

Ayuki woke up about 2 hours later in Kureno's arms. "Midnight!" she suddenly exclaimed, hugging Kureno.

"Quit callin' me that!" Kureno slightly blushed then remembered, "Oh wait, never mind! That one's better!"

"Kureno-kun?" said Konoka, looking at them with sleepy eyes.

"Keep on restin'. I haven't talked to her yet."

Konoka snuggled back into Setsuna's arms and instantly fell asleep as Setsuna kept watch over them.

"You too Setsuna."

"I can't let anything happen to Kono-chan. Can't I listen to you two?" asked Setsuna, holding Konoka protectively.

"Fine, but don't talk until we're done." Setsuna nodded. "Yuki-chan, care to tell me what happened?"

"I don't really remember…last thing that I remember was you Choco-chan and Snowy-chan playing at my house….then there was fire…and…." Ayuki's voice trailed off.

"Ayuki that was over ten years ago." said Kureno.

"What?! That long?!" Ayuki's eyes went wide.

'_She doesn't remember?'_ Kureno shook his head "Is there anything that happened after the fire?"

"Just saw some scary men then huge darkness…that's all. Everything else is all a blank." Ayuki's head went down, "I think that I was in a trance or something…I smell a lot of blood on my hands…"

Kureno pulled Ayuki into a hug and put his head on her shoulder, "It doesn't matter that much anymore…I'm just glad that you're safe and alive."

"Midnight…."

"Ahem." Setsuna slightly blushed, "Y-You're done right?"

"Yeah. What did you need to know?" Ayuki sat next to Kureno and laid her head on his shoulder.

"First: who is she?"

"Ayuki-jouchan….more like a little sister though." Kureno laughed a bit.

"Second: who or what was controlling her?"

"That I gotta find out and kill those guys." Kureno looked down, muttering to himself, "_I have a feeling where this guy is..._"

"Third: who is Snowy-chan and Choco-chan?"

"It's a nickname for some other friends….well it was based on the hair color though." Kureno scratched the back of his head, "She has a habit of giving at least 2 nicknames for her friends….or just adds 'chan' to the end of the name even guys."

"Yep! Fate-chan!" smiled Ayuki as Kureno groaned.

"Why does she call you that?" Setsuna raised a brow.

"What does that have to do with this? Never mind, my original name was Fate anyways…I changed it ten years ago after an accident." Kureno had a distant look in his eyes, "After that, everything changed…"

"Why?"

"Shut up Snowy!" Kureno put his hand over his mouth.

"Why'd you call me Snowy?"

"Who's Snowy?" Konoka rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah Midnight, why'd you call her that?"

"Forget it." Kureno got up to leave, "Need anything?"

"Not really. Hey is it safe to leave her here with us?" said Setsuna, not really trusting Ayuki right now.

"Don't worry about." Kureno was half way out the door, "Oh and don't blame her…she's been controlled for the last ten years…"

"Eh?"

"Just don't blame her, it wasn't her fault." Kureno left the room, leaving the girls alone.

"Um…Ayuki-san, what's your relationship with him?" asked Setsuna.

"Like he said, we're like siblings and he's a really good big brother." Ayuki blushed a bit. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"Konoe Konoka! Nee Ayuki-san, you really like Kureno-kun huh?" Konoka gave Ayuki mischievous eyes.

"Eh? I….T-Then what about you and Sakurazaki-san?!" Ayuki blushed furiously, "You've been in her arms since I woke up!"

"T-That's different!" Konoka got out of Setsuna's arms, and held her hand instead.

Ayuki and Konoka got into an argument as Setsuna slipped out of Konoka's grasp to get something to drink.

"They're acting like kids." Setsuna looked over her shoulder and smiled, "But then again, why do I feel like this happened before?" Setsuna put her hand on her head '_So tired…'_

Setsuna collapsed on the floor, fast asleep. Konoka heard a '_thump_' and looked at the kitchen where Setsuna was sleeping.

"Secchan!" Konoka went to her side and sighed in relief that she wasn't transparent.

"What happened to Sakurazaki-san?" asked Ayuki.

"…She's sleeping…hopefully she won't disappear from me…" Konoka cradled Setsuna's upper body in her arms, "If she disappears, I don't know what I'll do…"

"You really love her huh?"

Konoka blushed, "Yes…but I don't remember her…something made me forget Secchan and if I don't remember everything about her soon, she'll disappear…"

'_**Make them disappear!**_' a voice rang in Ayuki's head.

"W-Wha?" Ayuki looked around. Soon darkness filled up the room as Kureno burst into the room.

"I knew it…" Kureno's eyes narrowed, "Sorry, this might hurt a bit! _Na sadaru Lotis ran!_" Kureno disappeared with Ayuki, Konoka, and Setsuna, "Can't believe that actually worked!"

"You were testing it!?" shouted Konoka, making Setsuna stir a bit, but still asleep. "Where are we? What did you do?!"

"Nothing….just….went to the source of our problems…" Kureno looked around, nothing but darkness. He felt something inside him getting stronger '_Heh heh. Guess I can use my true form here but…never mind everyone should hate me anyways…_'

"_**You failed me! I have no use for you anymore!**_" shouted a voice, making Ayuki clutch her heart in pain.

"Now…Can we meet you….Mr. Big Shot?" smirked Kureno.

* * *

Me: And done! Hope that this is enough for now! Oh well see ya all next time in the next chapter!

Konoka: And?

Me: Thank you very much my reviewers: Natasia Tokado, nolens volens, elfspirit7, and RAGN.

Setsuna: And?

Me: What else? See you in the next chapter! Hope that you enjoy it!

Konoka: Make me remember Secchan!

Me: Later after the final battle!

Setsuna and Asuna: What's with you and final battles?

Me: Go make out or somethin' but not here! See ya all later! -locked the door to room-


End file.
